The present invention relates to a bicycle and more particularly to a bicycle which is driven by pushing back against a seat which is mounted on a column pivotable around an axis concentric with the axle of the driving wheel of the bicycle.
In most conventional bicycles, the seat or saddle is fixedly mounted on the bicycle frame and the bicycle is driven by rotating a pedal crank with the legs. Thus, essentially only the bicyclist's leg muscles work during riding. Stomach and back muscles are essentially unutilized because the upper portion of the cyclist's body is essentially fixed on an immovable seat. Even if the cyclist stands on his pedals, his stomach and back muscles do practically no work because they did not transfer any load, i.e. there is no rest against the cyclist's back. While a variety of unconventional bicycles have been proposed at various times, including some which utilize a rocking or sliding seat, these have not found acceptance, presumably because of the use of awkward, heavy and fragile driving linkages which are not concentric and which do not provide an appropriate driving ratio.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a bicycle which utilizes more of the cyclist's muscles; the provision of such a bicycle which incorporates a fixed footrest and a movable backstop against which the cyclist works during driving the bicycle; the provision of a bicycle which is capable of high speed and efficient operation; the provision of such a bicycle which is especially useful in the development of a cyclist's stomach and back muscles and which yields the most complete usage of such muscles during competition; the provision of such a bicycle which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.